the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Madly Madagascar
| runtime = 22 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Madly Madagascar is a direct-to-DVD Valentine's Day special starring the characters from the Madagascar film series and this takes place between Escape 2 Africa and Europe's Most Wanted. Produced by DreamWorks Animation, it was directed and written by David Soren. The special was released on DVD on January 29, 2013. Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer and Jada Pinkett Smith returned to voice the main characters, except for Sacha Baron Cohen, who was replaced by Danny Jacobs. It was the first DreamWorks Animation DVD release to be distributed by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Special features on the DVD include the Over the Hedge short film Hammy's Boomerang Adventure and First Flight. Synopsis Valentine's Day is one of Alex the lion's (Ben Stiller) favorite holidays back in the zoo, for he was practically showered with Valentines from numerous admirers, but now that he is in Africa, he is finding that Valentine's Day is not what he was used to. Soon after, a perfume, called "Love Potion no. 9", is tossed out of a delivery plane and is discovered by King Julien (Danny Jacobs), who wants to sell it to the animals of the Savannah. Meanwhile, Marty the zebra (Chris Rock), meets a female Okapi (Taraji P. Henson) whom he, and the rest of the zebras, are infatuated with but she's not that interested. He tried to get some of the potion on himself but Julien ran out, so Marty (thanks to the penguins) creates an actual potion that genuinely makes him irresistible to the okapi. Unfortunately, so are 99% of the females (and males) on the savannah. At first he's enjoying it, but after a while, Marty finds that being irresistible isn't all it's cracked up to be so he eventually jumps in the watering hole to lose the crowd, removing his irresistible smell in the process. Meanwhile, it's Melman the giraffe's (David Schwimmer) first Valentine's Day with Gloria the hippo (Jada Pinkett Smith), and as such, he's determined to make it a perfect one, even if it means going a bit overboard. It's Gloria's first Valentine's Day too with Melman and she's excited but Melman's been so caught up with working on Gloria's surprise gift that she assumes he's ignoring her and thinks he is dumping her on Valentine's Day. While the penguins find resources to make the love potion at a camp, Skipper's (Tom McGrath) bobble-head doll wife, Dollface, has "run off" with another bobble-head doll. While out running the humans, Skipper apologizes to Dollface for being insensitive to her on Valentine's Day and she "forgives him". Back in the savannah, Alex and Julien attempt to make another potion, but Alex has the opposite effect and smells horrible to everyone. After Gloria realizes why Melman was so distant and reconciles with him, Marty comes in and reminds them that Alex hasn't got a single Valentine card from anyone. So they put cards on his "Valentine Tree" to make it up to him. Julien soon arrives with another potion labeled "Love Potion no. 15" and, once again, tries to sell the potion to everyone, but the container shatters spilling the potion on Julien causing his fur to fall off, leaving him naked. After all the animals leave, completely disgusted, Julien's advisor, Maurice (Cedric the Entertainer), tries to cover him up. Cast *Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion *Chris Rock as Marty the Zebra *David Schwimmer as Melman the Giraffe *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria the Hippopotamus *Danny Jacobs as King Julien the Ring-tailed lemur *Tom McGrath as Skipper the Penguin *Chris Miller as Kowalski the Penguin *Christopher Knights as Private the Penguin *Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice the Aye-aye *Andy Richter as Mort the Mouse lemur *Conrad Vernon as Mason the Chimpanzee, Phil is unvoiced *Taraji P. Henson as Okapi *Phil LaMarr as Tour Guide *Andrea Montana Knoll as Lioness, Hippo, Female Elephant *Lisa Stewart as Lioness #2, Female Ostrich *Brian Hopkins as Elephant *James Ryan as Pilot, Dik Dik, Dik Dik #2 *David Soren as Elephant #2, Co-Pilot, Ostrich, Hippo #2 *Susan Fitzer as Crowd Lioness References External links * * Category:2013 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2013 direct-to-video films Category:American comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated short films Category:Animated films about penguins Category:Computer-animated films Category:Direct-to-video comedy films Category:Valentine's Day fiction Category:20th Century Fox direct-to video films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox short films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated short films Category:Films directed by Tony Leondis